The present invention is generally related to the field of cosmetic containers, such as lipstick dispensers. In particular, the present invention relates to a lipstick dispenser adapted to accept a variety of interchangeable attachments, such as, for example, a receptacle for a second cosmetic product, an appropriate cosmetic applicator, a cosmetic pencil sharpener or a receptacle for an aqueous bubble solution and bubble blowing device.
Conventionally, certain cosmetic products such as lipstick are held alone in a metal or plastic tube provided with a mechanism to raise or lower the lipstick out of one end of the tube, usually for direct application. While it is generally known to provide a lipstick dispenser in combination with a container or dispenser of another product, the present invention has been developed to improve over such prior art containers by providing a lipstick dispenser that may mate with one of a variety of interchangeable attachments.
Generally, in accordance with the present invention, a cosmetic container, preferably a lipstick dispenser, having a base portion adapted to accept one of a set of various interchangeable attachments is provided. The cosmetic container according to the present invention uniquely meets the needs of cosmetic users by permitting them to reduce the number of separate containers they carry, while, at the same time, permitting a dynamic range of choices as to the combinations of products they carry.
In a preferred embodiment, the inventive cosmetic container is a lipstick dispenser arranged and constructed to removably couple with a receptacle for holding an additional cosmetic product, such as, for example, nail polish, and an appropriate application device, such as, for example, a brush, to form a single container having multiple cosmetic uses. In an alternative embodiment, the lipstick dispenser is adapted to removably couple with a cosmetic pencil sharpener. In further alternative embodiments, the lipstick dispenser is adapted to removably engage a perfume roll-on applicator or a perfume atomizer. In a still further embodiment, the lipstick dispenser is adapted to removably couple with a receptacle for holding an aqueous bubble forming solution and an appropriate bubble blowing wand for entertaining children of all ages.
Preferably, in all embodiments of the cosmetic container according to the present invention, the interchangeable attachment for combination with the lipstick dispenser includes an engagement member having an outer surface provided with splines or the like arranged and constructed to grippingly engage an inner surface of an open end of the base of the lipstick dispenser to achieve a friction-fit connection that resists undesirable rotational movement.
In embodiments of the cosmetic container according to the present invention which feature removable receptacles for a separate cosmetic product or other material, the open end or neck of each receptacle preferably includes a wiper with a seal or gasket and is threaded to engage a corresponding threaded portion on an end of the engagement member which also serves as a cap for the receptacle. This arrangement allows for the removal of excess cosmetic product as the applicator is drawn from the attached receptacle for use, and provides a substantially leak-proof seal while maintaining the often volatile internal contents of the receptacle against exposure to the external environment when not in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic container with interchangeable attachments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual purpose cosmetic container with enhanced features.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved lipstick package with a secondary cosmetic attachment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic package having a first cosmetic application and a secondary device.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following detailed specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of component parts all as exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.